


Perks of a Broken Sink

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Domesticity [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Pepper watches Tony fix the kitchen sink.





	Perks of a Broken Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie; this one was based off of that Spider-Man: Homecoming behind-the-scenes picture of Robert Downey Jr. in a white t-shirt and khaki pants.
> 
> I could just imagine how Pepper would react to such a sight.

Pepper came home from lunch with her family and expected to see Tony in the lab, but he wasn’t there. She hummed to herself in confusion and started shouting his name as she climbed the stairs.

 

“Tony?” she called out as she approached the top of the stairs and the threshold of the living room.

 

“In here,” she heard him say from the kitchen.

 

Pepper furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards his voice. She stopped at the edge of the counter top, and saw her soon-to-be-husband on his back and underneath the sink. He was wearing a white t-shirt that complimented every muscle of his chest, a pair of khakis that she personally loved as it perfectly molded his ass in all the right ways, and a pair of gray and black cotton socks.

 

His biceps and triceps were flexing as he was tightening one of the pipes, and she couldn’t help but bite her lip and ogle at his chiseled muscles that were courtesy of his superhero persona. She took a moment to control her thoughts that threatened to go rampant.

 

She cleared her throat. “Tony, what are you doing?”

 

He didn’t budge from his spot. “I’m trying to fix the sink.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been trying to fix the sink since I left this morning.”

 

“Yeah,” he replied simply. “How was lunch?”

 

She could tell he was dodging her comment. “It was good. My family really wanted to see you again.”

 

He smirked. “They’ll see me a lot of me at the wedding, Honey.”

 

She leaned against the counter top and continued to ogle his body. She couldn’t keep her eyes off his crotch, especially since that specific pair of pants was somewhat tight around at that religion; this was in addition to the hot and heavy memories she had of their escapade the previous night.

 

“Mhm,” she hummed in acknowledgement. “Any reason why you might be avoiding my family?”

 

He took a moment to respond. “I’m not avoiding them…”

 

“You said you couldn’t go because you were busy.”

 

“I am busy.”

 

“You’re fixing the sink.”

 

“It actually needs fixing.”

 

She furrowed her eyebrows again. “What?”

 

He paused. “What?” he asked in confusion.

 

“Tony, you usually fix this kind stuff in a few minutes.” She looked at her watch. “It’s been five hours.”

 

He sighed and winced at the realization that he actually didn’t know what he was doing. “This sink is weird. I think the contractors screwed it up or something.”

 

She blinked at him. “Do you want help?”

 

“No, no… I’m fine. I think I got it.”

 

She watched him scoot out from underneath the sink and wipe his hands on one of the rags on the counter. She absolutely adored the confused look on his face as he faced the faucet and scratched his head.

 

The kitchen faucet was state of the art; it had touch activation, voice control, and auto-sensing capabilities so it could tell if someone was in front of the faucet or not.

 

“Water,” he commanded. He waited for the water, but nothing came out. “Water,” he repeated. And still, there was no water. “Damn it,” he cursed. “Seriously?”

 

He tapped the faucet on the rim repeatedly and no water came out. He repeatedly tapped it and then tapped harder when his frustration grew.

 

Almost as if the faucet got fed up with him, water started spraying from underneath the seam and directly at his chest. He gasped loudly and groaned as he tried his shield himself from the water with one hand and turn off the faucet with the other.

 

“Off, damn it, off!” he yelled.

 

When it finally turned off, he took a moment to survey the damage and realized how soaked his white shirt was. He cursed under his breath and let out a heavy, frustrated sigh. When he turned around, he saw an amused expression painted clearly across Pepper’s face.

 

He looked at her flatly. “Having fun, Pep?”

 

She grinned and bit her lip. “I can’t believe you haven’t fixed it yet.”

 

Tony frowned. “Is my vulnerability that entertaining to you? It’s bad enough that I can’t seem to fix the darn thing – I mean, I’m Iron Man. I’ve worked on more complex things than this.” He gestured at the sink. “I have three doctorates for god’s sake.”

 

He let out another heavy sigh and stepped over the large puddle in front of the sink. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.”

 

Without a second thought, Tony grabbed the hem of his soaked white t-shirt and lifted it over his head. He draped it over his arm and was about to go to the bedroom to change his shirt, until, out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Pepper ogling his chest.

 

He stopped in his tracks and smirked at the sight. “And here I thought married life would change the way you behave, Miss Potts.”

 

She raised her gaze and tried not to blush. “I’m just enjoying the view.”

 

“Uh huh,” he teased and moved closer to her. His chest was inches from hers and well within arm’s reach. He expected her to surrender herself to the terrible and naughty thoughts that were obviously plaguing her mind. He was surprised to see that she stood her ground and simply raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Nice try,” she said with a triumphant smirk.

 

Tony snickered and whispered hotly, “I have ways of making you break.”

 

“Really? Do tell.”

 

He leaned in with his nose and lips mere centimeters away from hers. His eyes shifted between her eyes and her lips. To his surprise, she, again, stood her ground. He rubbed the tip of her nose against hers, and then closed his eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm, and aching for hers. His strong, bare arms held her by her waist as their lips danced slowly and methodically. She leaned against him and let him set the pace; her lips followed his and felt his tongue briefly tease hers.

 

She was about to pull him closer to her to set a faster pace, but he pulled away. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a devilish smirk that _she_ would normally wear after such a heated moment. The tables were turned, and she lost.

 

“See,” he replied in a husky and scratched voice; a voice that always made her knees buckle. “I have ways of making you break.”

 

He turned around and walked towards the bedroom, giving Pepper a grand view of his buttocks in his tight khakis and his bare back that showcased fine chiseled muscles.

 

He expected her to follow.

 

She did. And the broken sink was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
